Chapter 22
"Chapter 22" is the third episode in the third season of Legion, and twenty-second episode overall.Legion - Episode Title: (#303) "Chapter 22" - futon critic Synopsis A family history. Plot The episode begins with a distinctly flashback-like sequence. A wife seperates from her husband, as he leaves towards a taxi, leaving her holding a baby David. Time passes and she's (Gabrielle) left wondering how long it's been since he left. We get a flashback in a flashback as she recollects when her husband and her first talked about his leaving. He tells her he's leaving to Morroco, but assures her that he is coming back. Later, we see her wake up into some sort of surreal dream and she comes across a door in the middle of her garden. After this, a scene of her reading to David, while he's in his crib. As she's reading, the scene cuts to her husbad, experimenting with a (very familiar....) helmet device with metal conduits protruding from it. He switches it on and he's at once, thrown into a cacophony of voices, one of which is Farouk. We see that this seems to break Char- David's Father. The next scene is him in front of a psychologist, and he's no longer emotive and just sits looking pensive. The Doctor gives up, and has him committed to a psych ward. We assume that when he used Cereb- the device... it must have played havoc on his psyche. Here he finds a woman seated by a window, looking equally pensive and out of sorts. He joins her and tries to quickly read her mind, but encounters and interesting jumble of visions and sounds... Breaking his silence, he inquiries about her from a nurse. She explains she's a survivor of the Jewish holocaust camps and that she's alone. This time it's he who wakes up into a surreal dream scape. He finds a wood grotto in the ground and suddenly the scene shifts into a World War trench. He's attacked by a German officer, and as they struggle, fighting each other, he tells the officer to kill himself. Promptly the German officer, stiffens, pulls his luger out and shoots himself in the head. Time clearly isn't playing out linearly here as our next scene is them back together in bed. At this point we realize that this sequence of events may be happening in David's own mind.. His parents, during these recollections keep hearing a very modern, disco like beat playing. The same party music in which David's safe house plays obnoxiously. We see David in various stages of his life,(all younger) with his mother wondering what will become of him. There's some voice over chatter between David and Jai-Yi. Now recall that Jai-Yi can manipulate time, and she's been helping David. We see Gabrelle and David's Father in the Psych Ward. She's still in a very catonic state, but he's seemingly recovered greatly, as he's sketching her... He moves closer to her and opens a box that she's been holding since he's seen her. We see inside is a doll of The World's Angriest Boy (From season 1 recall). He's taken aback as now she's glaring at him intently. He ventures to read her thoughts again, and sees that inside her calm, serene exterior, her head if a flame with voices and anger. Later she confronts him about him being in her mind. Again he's a bit surprised she was able to know this. They enjoy each others company and she opens up to him. Because some time must pass, we get treated to a musical montage of them bonding the only way two psych ward patients can bond. Later, he's sleeping and dreams of Farouk and David.. and is woken up by Gabrielle. He gives her an illusion of what life together would be like and we get our familiar theme played as they walk triumphantly out of the ward. Clapping and saluting patients and orderlies watching them leave. They're suddenly dressed in their finest clothes and are the stars of their own fantasy. David's Fath- oh screw it, Charles worries what if he passes his 'ability' onto him. Later still, Gabrielle is (we're now back to the time of Charles having left) writing a letter to her husband, explaining the noises, voices that she's hearing in the house. These seem to be the voices of David and Jai-Yi but she can't seem to find them. She laments that he's left her alone. Something or someone is clearly messing with her as she's seemingly losing her grip on reality more and more and phenomina keep flaring up around the house. She gets a phone call from Charles and he's gone to Morroco because he seems to have found Farouk and met with him. He says that he's a monster and regrets even going. Gabrielle unfortunately is on the brink of a complete collapse. She's nearly broken in mind, and she seems to be trapped by the house itself in a very nightmarish fever dream. Gabrielle runs to protect baby David in the next room, only to find him faceless. A sort of ghastly visage appears next to the crib and at this moment, Charles storms in and sends a psyhic ripple out that causes the wight to be tossed out...This is revealed to be adult David. Jai-Yi follows him. It's revealed that David and Jai-Yi went back and were trying to prevent himself from being taken over by Farouk. (See Season 1...) Unfortunately the time travel attempt was too much for Jai-Yi and she's exhausted and needs to immediately sleep. Meanwhile Gabrielle dies in Charle's arms who is so distracted by this, doesn't see that Farouk has used this moment of blindness from Charles to infest baby David. Hence kicking off the events that lead to Season 1. We last see Amahl Farouk, playing with baby David... Cast Starring *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Syd Barrett (credit only) *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker (credit only) *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk (credit only) *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace (credit only) *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk (credit only) *Lauren Tsai as Jia-Yi/Switch *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy (credit only) Guest Starring *Harry Lloyd as Charles Xavier *Stephanie Corneliussen as Gabrielle Haller Co-Starring *Kyle Dondlinger as Unteroffizier Ernst *Time Winters as Dr. Monahan *Pete Pano as Mr. Hopper *Faye Jackson as Staff Nurse Clark *Stefani Estes as Clinical Nurse Williams *Dirk Rogers as Skinny Devil *Lee Way Lan as Young Xiu *Nicholas Tuttle as Sobbing Man *Lucas Bartley Durham as Catatonic Patient Trivia *A callback from "Chapter 1" included The Rolling Stones' "She's Like a Rainbow" playing in the montage of David and Syd together. In this episode, the song appeared in the montage of Charles and Gabrielle. Gallery To be added References Category:Season 3/Episodes